


Dining with the Enemy

by findcomfortinastranger



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I assure you kylo WILL go cry about it, Rey just wants to eat in peace, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and has big "go cry about it" energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findcomfortinastranger/pseuds/findcomfortinastranger
Summary: Short one-shot about Rey, Kylo Ren, and circumstances forcing them to share an evening meal. Was originally going to feature a scene of Kylo drinking green milk, but Rey is smarter than me so that didn't happen. But please, please imagine Kylo Ren drinking green milk sometime, because it's a great mental image. You're welcome.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dining with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my professor, who thought it would be a good idea to let her students write a short fic for an actual grade. Leave a comment and let me know if I deserve an A. ;D

Rey sat down cross-legged on the floor of her hut, holding her warm plate in front of her. Fish had never been part of her diet before she went looking for Luke Skywalker—the desert sands of Jakku hadn’t exactly been their preferred habitat. The rich taste had startled her at first but she had soon grown used to the oily, fatty meat and decided it was vastly superior to the ration packs she earned as a scavenger. However, no matter how hard she tried, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the thala-siren milk that her mentor insisted she drink every morning. He said it was to keep her strength up for training, but it was more like a dietary punishment. 

As she lifted a bite of food to her mouth, she began to smell something strange. It was some kind of vegetable, but completely unlike the ones she had in front of her. The temperature changed, the breeze howling outside suddenly seemed farther away. When she looked up from her fork, Kylo Ren was there in front of her, almost as if they were sharing a table. 

“Back again?” Rey said guardedly. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to these strange meetings, and if she believed Kylo, he wasn’t to blame for it any more than she was. But that didn’t stop her from feeling a little threatened whenever it happened.  
“You’re eating late,” he observed in his deep, monotonous voice. It always rumbled through her skull like a ship passing low overhead. 

“So are you,” she said, nodding to the plate he was holding. She still couldn’t see his surroundings, but evidently whatever they were touching or wearing could be seen through the…connection? The communication? She still hadn’t decided what to call it. 

“There was a council meeting that ran late,” he said. The defensiveness in his tone almost amused her. 

“You don’t have to justify it to me,” she said with a shrug. “I don’t care what you do.”

He looked at her for a moment but didn’t reply. Rey turned to her food, showing him that she really didn’t care—if this was going to keep happening, she would just have to learn how to deal with it. As she cut up her fish, the tension rose in the air. She knew he couldn’t handle the silence—something about her nonchalance unnerved him more than if she shouted at him. So she kept saying nothing, eating as primly as she could manage. Finally, he broke.

“I’m going to find out where you are,” he said. “It’s only a matter of time.”

“I could be right under your nose and you’d never know,” she said, shrugging again. “Speaking of which, what are you eating? It smells terrible.”

“Standard military rations. No more or less terrible than any others.”

“You don’t have better food than that in the First Order? Can’t imagine why you joined, then.” She liked watching him tense up as she taunted him with her insubordination. But at the same time, she knew it wasn’t really a laughing matter. Despite everything, she still had the nagging feeling that he could be helped, changed. She saw Leia in his eyes, Han in the curve of his jaw. How could the two of them have produced anything completely evil?

“I doubt yours is any better.”

“Oh, it is,” she said, putting aside her thoughts on green milk and pretending it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. “And I’d let you have some, but you might use it to track me.” In fact, she regretted showing him her plate at all, but now that he’d seen it, there was little she could do about it.

“Then we’re at another standstill,” he said. 

“I’m not at a standstill. I’m hungry,” she said. “So let’s just eat until this goes away again.”

“As you wish,” he replied. Silence reigned once more, but this time it was less awkward. They’d both had a long day. They both needed the respite of a meal without any further annoyances. And, as Rey soon found out, Kylo Ren had far better table manners than Luke Skywalker—yet another thing she could thank Leia for.


End file.
